1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for determining an optimum recording power in a disc drive, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for deciding an optimum recording power suitable for a disc inserted in a disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
As there are many kinds of recordable discs, a variety of techniques for generating a recording pulse having an optimum recording power have been proposed because the recording power is closely connected with a recording quality and a reproduction quality of the discs.
However, the optimum recording power for discs is different depending on the features of the disc and the performance of the disc drive. Thus, whenever a new disc is loaded in the disc drive, an optimum recording power for the new disc must be determined in order to generate an optimum recording pulse.
In a conventional disc drive, a reference recording power that is prerecorded on a specific area of a disc is referenced as the optimum recording power, and values needed for generating a recording pulse, for example, an optimum erasing power Pe and a bias power Pb are determined corresponding to this reference recording power.
However, an effective recording power, used by an active layer of the disc may vary due to hardware error in the disc drives. Examples of the hardware error include a tilt, a servo remaining error, and a shift of an objective lens.